Ignition coils may produce a high-voltage spark, which jump between the electrodes of the spark plug set up at the ignition coil, thus igniting the air-gasoline mixture of an internal combustion engine, for example. This spark plug may be supplied with high voltage from an ignition coil. A primary winding and a corresponding secondary winding may be provided within the ignition coil. At one end, the primary winding may be connected to an ignition switch, while its other end may be connected to a so-called contact breaker.
The secondary winding, that is, the winding responsible for generating the ignition spark, may be connected in the interior of the ignition coil to the one end of the primary winding, so that it is grounded. The other end of the secondary winding may be connected to the high-voltage outlet, which in turn may be either connected to an ignition cable leading to the spark plug, or at which the spark plug is set up directly.
The secondary winding itself may be made of a thin wire coated with a suitable layer of enamel so as to avoid the contacting of the individual wires when wrapping a specific support part or coil shell. After the secondary windings have been wound onto a shell, the ends of the respective wires are contacted. Thermal contacting methods such as soldering or welding, for example, may be used for this purpose.
Different work processes may be required, such as, for example, with regard to contacting the primary and secondary windings. This may entail higher installation costs, multiple assembly steps and also a certain number of connecting parts required to make an appropriate electrical connection.
Furthermore, in a tight installation space, it may be difficult to bring about an appropriate contacting using conventional thermal methods.